The Last Straw
by HAFan-Skittz
Summary: Arnold is fed up with Helga's antics and decides to do something drastic after she steals something valuable to him.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Straw

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!

…...

It was another day at P.S.118 in Mr. Simmons class. Helga was doing her usual spitballs at Arnold, Harold dozing off and Curly trying to kiss Rhonda.

"Get away from me you little freak!" Rhonda pushed Curly.

"Never, ahahahahaha!" Curly said while trying to kiss Rhonda again.

"Ughhh."

The bell rung signaling time for lunch. Everyone made their way to the cafeteria and into the lunch line. Helga decided to cut in front of Arnold to get the last tapioca pudding.

"Helga, why don't you get in line like the rest of us?"

"Why should I Football Head?"

"Because it's only fair."

"Yeah yeah, whatever" as Helga grabbed the last tapioca pudding.

"Helga, I was looking forward to have some tapioca pudding, could I have it, please?"

"No way hair boy!"

"Helga.."

"Okay, fine."

Helga carelessly dropped the pudding into Arnold's hands before slipping out and getting all over his shirt.

"Whoops, how clumsy of you" as she walked away laughing to sit with Phoebe.

"Mmmmmm, mmmmmmm, mmmmmm" Gerald was shaking his head. "Arnold, when will you show her who's boss?"

"Gerald, I don't want to stoop down to her level, it's better if I just ignore her" as Arnold was cleaning the pudding off of himself.

"Whatever you say, Arnold."

…...

There was 10 minutes left in class before everyone can go home. Helga kept throwing spitballs at Arnold. Arnold just kept his cool for as long as he could. Helga was packed up at ready to go once the bell rang. And on cue, the bell rang. She got up from her seat and ran down the isle, but not before stealing Arnold's hat from his head.

"Helga! Give that back!" as Arnold got up from his seat to chase her down. He looked down the hallways but couldn't find her in the sea of children. _That does it, when I get my hands on... _Arnold shook his bad thoughts and continued looking for Helga. Outside the school, Helga was running home cackling to herself for stealing his hat. The first time she got his hat was when it blew onto the roof from a gust of wind.

"Hahahaha, I got his hat again!" as she went inside her house and up the stairs into her room. She took his hat and opened the closet door. Helga turned on the lights and moved her clothes aside. There staring back at her was Arnold, but with a football, button eyes and yellow yarn hair. She put his hat in the center of his head.

"It is complete!" as she opened one of her pink books and started writing away.

A few minutes later, the phone rang and Helga picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Konichiwa, Helga" Phoebe chirped.

"Hey Pheebs, what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to come over to work on our project for science class."

"Alright, Pheebs, I'll be there soon."

"Okay Helga, see you."

"See you" Helga said before putting the phone back to it's place.

Helga went back into closet and put her pink book she was writing on back with her other pink books.

"See you later my beloved" as she turned off the lights to her closet. She put her locket on her table and left her room and out the house on her way to Phoebe's.

…...

Arnold was very upset on the inside. His hat had been stolen from him by none other than Helga.

"Arnold, we better get your hat back."

"You're right Gerald."

Arnold and Gerald walked to Helga's house to get back his hat.

"Yo Arnold, there's Helga, but I don't see your hat in her hands. I wonder where she is going."

"I don't know, she probably left it in her house, let's keep going."

They continued walking to her house. As they reached to her stoop, it looked as if no one was home. Arnold walked up the stairs and knocked the door. He waited a minute before knocking again. Still no answer.

"It looks like no one is home, Gerald, what should we do?"

"Hmm, maybe there is a key around here somewhere."

"Why would they leave a key out here?"

"Beats me, let's just look"

They both searched around the front of house but couldn't find a thing. Arnold kicked a rock in frustration before he heard a metallic sound.

"Hey look, a key."

"Good work, Arnold."

Arnold picked up the key and put it inside the keyhole. He turned the key and the door clicked. He turned the doorknob and they both went inside and closed the door behind them. Inside, Arnold and Gerald looked around the house.

"This is a pretty nice house they have here."

"Yeah, Gerald, and look at all those trophies. I wonder who they belong to."

"I don't know man, probably her sister or something, let's just look for your hat."

Arnold looked in the kitchen but couldn't find it in there. Gerald looked in the dining room but it wasn't there either. So they decided to go upstairs to look to see if it was there. Gerald checked Helga's parents room, but wasn't seen. Arnold checked Olga's room but didn't see it there. They both check the bathroom and it wasn't there either. They had one room left: Helga's.

A.N: I'm just typing this story as I go along, it may be short, it may be long. Hope you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!

…...

Chapter 2

"Well it looks like we have one more room to go" Arnold said as he opened the door.

They both slowly entered the pink room. They cautiously looked around taking the scene around them. Arnold noticed a gold shaped heart necklace face down on a table. He picked it up and turned it over. His eyes widened as a picture of himself smiled back at him.

"Gerald... take a look at this, am I seeing things?"

"Oh man, I wish you were, it's you in this thing. Why would she have a picture of you in this locket?"

"I don't know, but I've seen it before. I remember Abner bringing it home, me and my grandpa tried opening it in the basement. Once we did, the lights went out and when I turned the lights back on, it was gone. This must be Helga's."

Arnold fumbled with the locket trying to open it. Once he did, he read it aloud.

"What the... 'Arnold, my soul, you are always in my heart. Love, Helga G. Pataki'. Oh man Gerald, what do I do?"

"I'll tell you one thing, move out of Hillwood, this girl is insane! Helga G. Pataki in love with you? Now I've seen everything."

"Gerald, I'm serious, this is creepy."

"Tell me about it, let's find that hat of yours and get the heck out of here!"

Arnold put the locket back down on the table while Gerald looked under the bed. He saw something red and grabbed it.

"Hey Arnold, take a look at this."

"What is it?"

"A red shoe."

Arnold grabbed the shoe and looked at it, he put on the bed before doing a double take. He grabbed the shoe again and realized it looked very similar to the one he has at home.

"Cecile... this is Cecile's shoe."

"Who's Cecile?"

"Gerald, don't you remember on Valentine's Day? Cecile, my date at Chez Paris."

"Oh right, why would Helga ha... oh man Arnold, I think Helga was Cecile!"

"Gerald, why would Helga dress up as Cecile to go out with me?"

"The locket man, I think this girl picks on you the most because she is in love with you. In love!"

"Oh man, this is getting weirder by the second."

Arnold put the shoe back down to the floor. He went to her dresser and opened it up. He saw her daily clothes and some dresses. He looked around but couldn't find the hat. Gerald decided to go to her closet. He opened up the door and turned on the lights. He pushed the clothes aside and he saw something that made him faint with a crash. Arnold rushed over to see Gerald passed out on the floor.

"Gerald, wake up! Gerald!" Arnold shook Gerald. Gerald slowly opened his eyes.

"Ar..Arnold.. my man.. look in that closet and tell me if I was seeing things..."

Arnold let go of Gerald and walked over him to look inside the closet. His eyes bulged out to the size of dinner plates. He slowly crawled his way toward the statue that resembled him. He looked around the closet walls and saw pictures of himself. He looked at the shrine and at the objects that were next to it. Used gum, half eaten sandwiches in air tight bags and unfinished drinks. He looked to his right and then behind and saw boxes. He opened one of the boxes and saw pink books. Arnold took a book and opened it. Inside were lines of poems and football shaped drawings. All of the stuff he was looking at overwhelmed him and he fainted.

…...

A few minutes later, Arnold regained his conscious. He looked back at the shrine. He didn't even notice the first time that his hat was on top of the shrine. He slowly reached his hand to grab his hat. He put his hat where it belonged. Slowly, Arnold got up and left the closet, closing the door behind him. Arnold walked over to Helga's bed at sat down, thinking long and hard about his life. _Why does Helga have pictures of me? Why does she have a locket with a picture of me? Why does she have poems about me? Why does she have a shrine that looks like me? Why was she Cecile?! Why?_

Gerald slowly got up and walked over to Arnold and sat next to him.

"Arnold my man, you have a problem."

"A problem? I have a big problem! I don't know what to think of this! This is too much for me. Why would Helga have all of this stuff dedicated to me?"

"Like I said, she is insane Arnold. Trust me."

"Gerald, she is not insane... she is just... ok... maybe she is insane. I don't know what to do from here."

"I don't know either my man... hey, you know what would be funny to get back at Helga? Let's take everything she has of you and take it to your house" Gerald chuckled.

"Gerald, that's stealing, I'm not going to take Helga's personal stuff." Arnold scowled.

"Arnold, are you forgetting something? This girl has tortured you throughout your life since you two met. I think she deserves this for putting you through this much trouble."

"I don't know Gerald, it doesn't seem right."

"Come on man, what's the worse that could happen?"

"I guess your right Gerald, let's take all of her stuff about me and take it to my house for a few days. Then we could bring it back when she is not here."

"Now your talking."

Arnold and Gerald both got up and went to Helga's closet. They opened the door and went inside. Each took one box out and put on Helga's bed. They went back inside the closet and took the shrine and put in an empty box. They took down all of the pictures of Arnold and took his leftover food, drinks and used gum and put it inside the box with the shrine. Gerald took the box out and Arnold closed the door, leaving an empty closet of just clothes.

"Alright, closet is done, I hope I never have to be in Helga's room again. I'm going to have nightmares" Gerald said while shuddering.

Arnold grabbed the shoe off the bed and put it inside on the boxes, he also took the locket and placed it inside his pocket.

"Alright Gerald, we got everything, lets get out of here."

"Right behind you."

Luckily for them, no one was home yet. Slowly and surely, both left Helga's room closing the door behind them with boxes in hand. They made their way downstairs and to the front door. Arnold fumbled with the front door and finally opened it. They slowly made their way outside of the Pataki stoop. Arnold set the boxes down before going back inside to retrieve the key. Instead of putting the key back where he found it, he pocketed it since he would have to bring Helga's stuff back. Arnold closed the front door behind him and locked it. He picked up the two boxes while Gerald had one. They both started their walk towards Arnold's house.

…...

Meanwhile at Phoebe's house...

"Well Pheebs, this project is going better than I expected" Helga said with a smile.

"Certainly, we should definitely get an A for this!"

"You got it sister."

Phoebe and Helga were working on their science project of the solar system. It had a styrofoam ball replicated as the sun with sticks at certain lengths with smaller styrofoam balls at the ends of each stick to replicate planets. Each ball was colored to what each planet looked like. It was nearing 7p.m. for Helga and she needed to get home.

"Okay Pheebs, I'm gonna get going. I'm getting tired" Helga yawned.

"Alright Helga, see you tomorrow! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Pheebs."

Helga made her way out of Phoebe's room and down the hallway to the front door. Helga opened the door and went outside and closed the door behind her. She walked down the steps and headed toward her house. Once Helga arrived at her house, she tried to open the door, but it was locked. _Huh, Bob and Miriam are probably out eating or something. Oh well, at least I have my hidden key. _Helga looked to where her hidden key would be, which is under a rock, but the rock wasn't there, or the key. _Strange, the key isn't here, maybe they found it and took it. _Helga just decided to climb the tree to her room. She reached up and grabbed a branch pulling herself up and sitting down on a different branch. She climbed her way from branch to branch before reaching her window. She always left her window unlocked just in case. She pushed up to open the window. Slowly, she put one foot inside and then the other and made her way inside her room. She got on her bed and led out a sigh. _That was tiring, I need to start climbing trees again. _She closed her eyes for a few minutes before getting up again. She wanted to monologue right now. Helga went to her table, but the locket wasn't there. _Interesting, my locket isn't there, I thought I put it there. Maybe it fell down behind the table. _Helga looked on the floor and back behind the table but the locket wasn't there. She decided to look under the bed and couldn't find it there either.

"Weird, it's no where near the table, huh, oh well, it'll show up somewhere in this room. At least I have my Arnold shrine to swoon over."

Helga walked toward her closet and opened the door...

…...

A.N: I forgot to mention, this takes place before April Fool's Day, so there is no FTI.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!

…...

Chapter 3

Helga opened her closet door and turned on her lights. She felt pale and weak and passed out. A couple of minutes later she awoke and looked inside her closet again. She couldn't believe it. Everything she had about Arnold was gone, even the boxes of pink books. Helga let out a deafening scream that could be heard around the world.

"Gerald, did you just hear something right now?

"Nope."

Helga was beginning to freak out. _Oh no, oh no, please tell me this isn't happening. Please tell me this isn't happening to me._ She looked frantically all over the closet, but couldn't find a single thing left that was Arnold's. She decided to look in the attic just in case her parents didn't put it up there. She got a ladder and opened the attic door from her closet. She peered inside but couldn't find it there. She got off the ladder and looked all over her room but nothing showed up. She went into Olga's and her parents bedroom but nothing was found there either. Helga went into the bathroom and still, nothing of Arnold's was found. She went downstairs to the kitchen and dining room, and again, nothing was found. Helga's last option was in the garbage cans outside. She went out to the front door and went to the garbage cans. She opened each on up, but found nothing inside except trash. The trash collectors don't pick up the garbage for another few days. Helga was lost, she didn't know what to do. Everything she had of Arnold was gone. She slowly made her way inside her house closing the door. She went upstairs and into her room and locked the door. Helga made her way to the bed and flopped fown head first. Her eyes began to tear up and she started to cry. _Why me?_

…_..._

Arnold and Gerald were inside Arnold's room planning out how to go about the next few days.

"Arnold if she asks about where you found your hat, just say you found it while walking to Slausen's."

"Yeah good idea. She'll instantly know it was me and beat me up if I don't make a good excuse."

"Beat you up? She'll kill you! Anyways, I'm gonna get going, it's getting late."

"Alright Gerald, see you tomorrow at school."

They did their signature handshake and Gerald left Arnold's room and out the boarding house. Arnold was getting ready for bed. He put on his pajamas and went to his closet to retrieve a pink book. He went to his bed and started reading each poem. _Wow, she is a really good poet. _Arnold kept reading before he started to drift off to sleep.

…...

Helga was still crying, she was laying on her side in the fetal position. She didn't know what to do now. Could she start over? Maybe, but it would take years to have pink books filled up again. She was working on her 16th book. Now she has no books to write in. She has nothing. Helga sobbed away and went to sleep.

…...

"Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!"

Arnold turned off his alarm clock and got out of bed. It was Tuesday and he couldn't wait to see how Helga was doing. Was she upset? Was she sad? Was she indifferent? He went to his closet and put on his regular clothes and his little blue hat. After dressing, Arnold went downstairs to the kitchen to eat some pancakes that Pookie made.

"Morning grandpa, morning grandma" Arnold yawned.

"Eat up Tex, you'll need your strength for the rodeo later."

"Morning there Shortman, how are you?"

"I'm fine grandpa."

Arnold finished up his breakfast and said goodbye to his grandparents before leaving the boarding house with Abner and other animals coming inside. He went to the bus stop and waited for the bus.

…...

"Helga hunny, it's time for school, get up" Miriam said on the other side of Helga's door.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up" Helga said. "Man, I had a horrible dream last night, everything about Arnold I had was stolen."

Helga walked over to her closet and opened the door. It was empty, except for her clothes. It wasn't a dream, it was reality. She felt as if her heart was taken out of her chest. She felt pain and cried again. After a few minutes she closed the closet door and went to her bed. She slowly changed into her normal clothes. _Whoever did this to me will never see daylight again. I will hurt them badly._ She clinched her teeth together and left her room and downstairs to eat some cereal. She was in no mood now to take anyone's crap. She left her house and waited at the bus stop. When the bus pulled up, she got on and went to her normal seat. She sat there staring into space thinking about what she would do if she found out who stole her stuff. It could be anyone on the bus or at school. If her secret was revealed, her life would be over. A few stops later, Arnold and Gerald got on. Arnold glanced at Helga really quickly before they both went to their seats. Helga was staring at Arnold like she was about kill him. She walked over to him.

"Alright bucko, where the heck did you find your hat?"

"Oh, I found it when I was walking to Slausen's. Why what happened?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering that's all" she spat back.

Helga went back to her seat and stared at Arnold. Arnold was feeling really uncomfortable with the way Helga was staring at him, so he looked out the window before they made their way to school. Once the bus stopped in front of the school, everyone got out. Arnold was walking with Gerald before he got yanked and pulled to another side of the school.

"Hey, let go of me."

"No."

"Helga, why are pulling on me so hard?"

"Because I want to know how you found your stupid hat. Tell me the truth or I'll beat your face in."

"Helga, I told you, I was walking to Slausen's and it was on the sidewalk. I don't even know how it got there, I figured you must of dropped it or something!"

"Alright then Football Head, I'll believe you" Helga let go of Arnold.

Helga walked away and into the school. _Boy that was close, _Arnold thought. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all, if she knows that I did it, I'm dead meat. _Arnold cleared his thoughts and went inside the school and into Mr. Simmon's class.

…...

Throughout the morning, Helga never fired a spitball at Arnold, she didn't have it in her. All she felt was anger and sadness, but mostly anger. The bell rang for lunch. Everyone in Mr. Simmon's class filed out into the hallways and went to the cafeteria. People got their lunches and went to their tables. Helga was finishing getting her lunch to go sit with Phoebe.

"Oh look, it's Hel-ga with her big, dumb, billy goat ears!" Harold mocked and laughed.

Helga was ticked. She walked over to Harold and shoved her entire tray of food into Harold's face. Harold tried to run, but was tackled to the ground by Helga.

"You listen to me Pink Boy, one more word out of you and it will be Ol' Betsy in your face. Got it?"

"Y..yes." Harold got up and ran out of the cafeteria.

"What are you chuckleheads looking at? Get back to eating" as Helga was talking to the others that were staring at the commotion. Helga sat with Phoebe.

"Helga, was that necessary?"

"I'm not in the mood today Pheebs."

"What's wrong Helga, is something bothering you?"

"Nothing Pheebs."

"Helga... you can tell me, I'm your best friend, remember?"

"Okay Pheebs, I'll tell you. Last night after I left your house to go to mine, I went into my room and in my closet. Everything I had in there was gone. All my..."

"All your what, Helga?"

"My.. my.. books and personal momentos were gone..." Helga started to tear up.

"How Helga?"

"I.. I don't know... I think someone stole them.. but... I don't know who would steal my stuff... it doesn't make sense to me Pheebs."

"Well did you try calling the police?"

"What good would that do? The stuff I had, had no value. It wasn't worth any money..." Helga's face was sad.

"Maybe we could try to find it."

"I don't know Pheebs, I don't even have a clue who would take it. I'm stumped."

"Oh dear."

On the other side of the cafeteria, Arnold was looking at Helga feeling guilty for what he and Gerald did. He knew he couldn't tell her. The only thing he could do was somehow take her stuff back into her room without her noticing and he had to do it quick before she snapped again.

…...

After lunch ended at kids headed back to their classrooms, Mr. Simmons was preparing next project for the students.

"Okay class, today for history, we are going to be doing a 'special' project."

The students groaned.

"Now students, you have all week and weekend to finish this 'special' project, it will be about Lewis and Clark. Now I will put you into groups of two. Rhonda and Curly, Stinky and Lila, Sheena and Eugene, Nadine and Sid, Gerald and Phoebe, Harold and Brainy, and finally Arnold and Helga.

_Oh no, this is bad. _Arnold thought. Arnold walked over to an empty desk and pushed it against Helga's.

"So, Helga, how do you want to do this?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Well could we go to your house to do it?"

"I don't care, Arnoldo."

"Whatever you say, Helga."

After the school day ended, Arnold and Helga walked to Helga's house. During their walk, Arnold tried asking her about what is bugging her today.

"So Helga... I noticed you didn't spitball me today, is something wrong?"

"No Football Head, nothing is wrong."

"Are you sure? You don't seem to be yourself."

"I am fine Arnoldo, now be quiet."

"Ok Helga."

They arrived at her house and went inside. Helga walked up the stairs and Arnold followed. They went into her room and Helga plopped on the bed, Arnold sat in a chair.

"Look Arnoldo, I don't really want to do this right now. I'm not in the mood."

"What is wrong Helga, you can tell me."

"If I tell you, will you shut up?"

"Sure."

Helga sighed. "Alright fine, I came home last night after working with Phoebe on a different project. I went into my room and then into my closet and everything that was in there was gone. Happy?"

"What was gone, Helga?"

"Personal stuff."

"Oh. You don't know who took the stuff?"

"Not a clue. Now could we do this tomorrow, I really don't want to do it today. I have a lot to think about and let's go to your house tomorrow instead."

"Wait why my house?"

"Because, Football Head, I don't want to be here when Olga shows up tomorrow, got it bucko?"

"Al..alright Helga, whatever you say. Anyways, I'll start working on our project tonight. See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Arnold left her room and quickly bolted out the door and to his house. He has a lot to think about and needed to hide her stuff as well. Once Arnold reached the boarding house, he went inside and up the stairs to his room. He quickly closed the door behind him and sat on his bed. _Great, where am I supposed to hide her stuff. The roof? Nope. One of the boarder's rooms? Nope, they might look into it. I guess I can hide it in the closet under some other clothes. _Arnold got up from his bed and opened the closet door. He moved her stuff to one of the closet corners and threw some clothes on top of it to cover it up. _There we go, looks as if it was just a pile of clothes._ Arnold went out of the closet, closing the door behind him. He went to his computer desk and started on the project.

…...

Helga was lying on her bed still wondering who would take her stuff and thinking about how Arnold got his hat back. _Maybe he did find it there, he probably wouldn't lie, he isn't that type of person. _Brainy came to mind. _Maybe he took it? Nah, he isn't that bold. _Another person came to mind, Stinky. _Let's see, would Stinky take my stuff? Nope, he doesn't even know where I live. _Helga kept thinking but soon found herself dozing off into a nap.

A couple of hours later, she woke up and went downstairs for dinner. Unfortunately, Helga's dinner was cereal again. She sighed and finished up her bowl of cereal. She didn't feel like going back into room. Helga decided to go for a walk instead. She grabbed a sweater from a stand in the hallway and walked out the front door. Helga decided to walk to the park. Once she arrived she sat on bench and started talking to herself.

"Why would someone steal the one thing I love? What did I do to deserve this? Is it because I push everyone around me?" Helga sighed and put her head into her hands. She teared up and cried softly. On the other side of the park, Arnold was going for a walk as well. He walked along the path before seeing someone sitting on a bench with their head in their hands, sobbing. He noticed the blonde hair and pink bow. He gulped and carefully made his way over.

"Hel..Helga? Is that you?"

"Ar..Arnold? I mean what are you doing here, Football Head?" Helga tried to act normal as possible, wiping away the tears quickly. She didn't want him to see her like this.

"I was just going for a walk, then I noticed you. You seemed to be crying? Are you sure you are fine Helga?" Arnold sat on the bench next to her.

"I wasn't crying Football Head.. I.. just had something in my eye that's all."

"Oh really, then why did I hear you sobbing?"

"Because, Hair Boy, the stuff that was taken from me was really freakin' important to me!" Helga growled. Arnold felt really guilty now. He didn't know if she should tell her or not. He may never see tomorrow come if he told her.

"Maybe we could find it together."

"No Arnold, this stuff is personal, it wasn't meant to be seen by anyone. Even you."

Arnold frowned. "Well could I walk you home? It's getting cold and late."

"Whatever floats your boat, Arnoldo."

They were silent along the way as they made it to Helga's stoop.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Helga, goodnight."

"Sure."

Helga went inside her house and up to her room and sat on her bed. _At least I got to see him. I can't see him anymore without my locket. _Helga groaned. She got up from her bed and got ready for bed. She put on her pajamas and went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She went back into her room and laid on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

Arnold arrived at his house and went into his room and got ready for bed as well. He went to his closet and moved the clothes to open one of the boxes. He pulled out a different pink book and went to his bed to lay down. He started reading the book before falling asleep.

…...

A.N: I'm starting to like this story. I'll continue it for as long as I can until I run out of ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!

…...

It was Wednesday, the midweek. Helga was still sad and upset and Arnold was still feeling guilty. During lunchtime, Helga didn't feel like eating any of her food even though she was hungry.

"Helga, you got to eat something."

"No Pheebs, I just don't have it in me."

"Please Helga, just eat something, do it for me?"

Helga sighed. "Ok Pheebs, I'll just eat some of these mashed potatoes here."

She took a few bites before she stopped eating again.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No, I don't need to. I'm fine."

"Ok Helga, I trust you."

A few tables away, Arnold and Gerald were quietly discussing about Helga's stuff.

"I hid the boxes in the closet under some of my clothes, hopefully she doesn't go in there for any reason."

"Yeah, you better hope so. If she finds out, you will be a dead man."

"Gerald, we both took apart of this, she'll get you as well."

"She might, but her stuff is in your closet, remember?"

"Right, I just need to keep her occupied with our project."

The bell rang, ending lunch.

Later after school, Arnold sat down on the steps and waited for Helga. She needed to use the restroom and get her stuff from her locker. Helga came out of the school and stood over Arnold.

"Let's get going Football Head, I don't have all day."

"Right, let's go" as Arnold got up and started walking to his house with Helga.

"So... how are you? Feeling any better?" Arnold looked at Helga trying to study her face.

"Like I said Arnoldo, I'm fine. I haven't felt any better. Now stop asking me. I'm getting tired of hearing it."

"Okay Helga, whatever you say."

They finally reached the boarding house. Arnold went to the front door and motioned to Helga to stand away. The animals came running out once he opened the front door.

"Ladies first" Arnold said while holding his arm out.

Helga didn't say anything and just walked in. She couldn't help but smile a little.

"Looks like no one is home... anyways follow me, my room is upstairs."

Helga nodded, but she already knew where his room was at. She has been in the boarding house many times already and this was another time added to it. Arnold went to his door and opened it. Helga followed through and closed the door behind her.

"Nice room you have here" Helga said while trying not to sound suspicious.

"Thanks, I love the skylight the most. I just like to look at the clouds while laying on my bed."

"Yeah, could you get me something to drink? I'm really thirsty."

"Oh ummm... sure, I'll be right back."

Arnold quickly left his room and downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed two Yahoo sodas. He went back upstairs hoping she didn't look in his closet. Once he reentered his room, she was still seated on the bed.

"Here you go Helga."

"Thanks... do you have any snacks as well? I didn't really eat anything all day."

"Sure.. I'll be right back."

_I don't see anything out in the open here that's mine. Maybe he doesn't have anything... unless it's in the closet. _Helga quickly got up from the bed and went to the closet door. She slowly opened it up and looked inside. She noticed nothing out of the ordinary except for a pile of clothes. Helga sighed and closed the closet and sat back down on Arnold's bed. Arnold had just entered the room once Helga sat on the bed. He had some sandwiches on a plate.

"Here, I got some sandwiches out of the refrigerator. Tuna salad."

"T..thanks" Helga grabbed one the sandwiches and started eating away.

Arnold started eating the other sandwich on the plate.

After they finished eating their sandwiches they began working on their project. Arnold was on the computer searching information while Helga was writing down the information. After a couple of hours of working it was time for dinner.

"Do you want to eat dinner with us? We're having chicken and macaroni."

"If you insist, Football Head."

"Okay, I'll be right back to see if it's done."

"Okay."

Arnold went out his bedroom leaving Helga alone with her stuff hidden in the closet again.

_I think I'll check the closet again just to make sure. _Helga got up from where she was and went to the closet. When she opened the door, she decided to look under the pile of clothes. She removed the pile of clothes and noticed three closed boxes. _Hmm, I had boxes just like these. _Helga got on her knees and slowly opened one of the boxes...

…...

A.N: I have a couple of ideas to lead this story somewhere from here on out. Could be bad, could be good or a little bit of both. I'm not sure yet. I should get a few more chapters in today.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!

…...

Chapter 5

Helga opened the box on top and looked inside. Her pink books were all stacked inside. She couldn't believe that her stuff was inside Arnold's closet. _Why would he steal my stuff about him? Why was he in my room and house anyways? _Helga felt anger. She wanted to do something, but couldn't think of anything. She was shaking with her fists clenched. She decided to wait in the closet, hiding behind some hanging clothes.

Arnold came out of the kitchen with two plates of food, he decided to eat with Helga in his room instead of eating with the boarders. He carefully made his way up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Helga, could you get the door? My hands are full with food."

No answer.

"Helga?"

Arnold began to worry. _Oh no, I hope she didn't look in the closet. _Arnold carefully put one plate down on the floor, then the other. He made his way inside his room. Helga wasn't in sight. He gulped and looked toward his closet. He slowly made his way over and with his hand on the doorknob, he turned the doorknob and opened the door. He peaked inside and then suddenly Helga pushed him out of the closet, knocking him to the floor. Helga was breathing heavily looking at Arnold as if he was the most hated thing in the world. Helga took one step forward and Arnold crawled slowly backwards still looking at Helga. She took another step forward until Arnold was pinned against the wall. With her hand, she grabbed Arnold's shirt and pulled him up from the ground.

"He..Helga, let go of me please. I'm sorry!" Arnold tried to struggle, but it was no use.

"You're sorry? Is that the best you can do?" Helga said with anger. "Who the heck do you think you are, stealing my personal stuff, from my room, in my house?"

She let go of Arnold's shirt making him fall to the floor again. Her emotions were out of control, she loved him, but the anger took over her love. Helga stood over Arnold and with her hand, she slapped Arnold hard across the face leaving a red mark.

"Helga, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it!" as Arnold rubbed where she smacked him.

Again, Helga picked Arnold up by his shirt and with her other hand, smacked him again across the face leaving another red mark. His eyes were scared and his lips trembling with fear. He didn't know if he would survive the night.

"So you think you can waltz right into my room and open the closet and take my stuff? Did you honestly think that was a good idea? What were planning to do with it anyways? It wasn't meant to be seen by anyone, especially you!" Helga threw Arnold back onto the floor. Arnold was in shock and didn't move not knowing what will come next. He could try to flee, but that might anger her more. He didn't say a word.

Helga walked away and sat the bed staring at Arnold. Her facial expression changed from anger to sadness. She realized what she had done. She began to tear up and started sobbing. She wiped away the tears, but new ones replaced the ones that were wiped away. She couldn't believe that she actually hit Arnold. She cried more with her face in her hands. Helga didn't want Arnold to see her like this, not crying.

Arnold stared at Helga, thinking what he should do. He didn't know if he should comfort her or not since might get slapped again. He took those chances though and got up and slowly made his way to her. He sat down on the bed next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She tensed up and looked at him.

"Helga, I'm sorry, honestly. I didn't mean to hurt you like this" Arnold rubbed her back.

"Why did you do this? What did I do to deserve this Arnold? I would never think you would do such things as stealing my personal stuff" Helga continued sobbing, wiping away tears.

"To tell you the truth Helga, I got fed up. I couldn't take it anymore with you throwing spitballs, calling me names, spilling food on me and then taking my hat away from me. I just got fed up..." Arnold trailed off.

"Well now you know my deepest darkest secret. The pink books, the shrine, the pictures of you and your used gum. I should just get going since you think I'm a psycho."

"Helga wait..." he was cut off.

"No Arnold, you know it now and don't even care about it. You probably hate me as much as I hate you, but since you stole my stuff about you, you know the darn truth. Just say it, you hate me. I know you do!" Helga stopped crying.

"But Helga..." Arnold was cut off again.

"Just say it!" she screamed.

Arnold didn't say anything and just stared at her.

"Fine then, I'm out of here!" Helga got up and left his room. She left the boarding house walking anywhere her legs would take her. Just not back to his place.

Arnold sat there just thinking about what he had done. He knew this was a bad idea from the start, taking her things. He frowned and looked at the closet. He knew he had to make it up to her, but he didn't know how. He could take her stuff back, but she may not want anything to do with it now. Arnold went straight to the closet and fetched a different pink book and started reading.

_You are special to me_

_Seeing you makes me happy_

_Even if I don't show it_

_I just want to tell you_

_that I love you_

_but I'm afraid of what you might say_

He flipped a couple more pages and read another poem.

_H is for the head I'd like to punt_

_E is for every time I see the little runt_

_L is longing for our firstest kiss_

_G is for how good that longing is _

_A is for Arnold, doi!_

_Oh man, Helga must be really in love with me. I don't even know how to feel about this. That other pink book that I have on the shelf must be hers as well. I wonder if the parrot that recited poetry belonged to Helga too. Man, I'm not sure where to go from here. I mean she's nice when she wants to be. I've seen her soft side. Her beautiful blue eyes, her warm smile, her hearty laughter. She's been there when I needed help. Oh man, why could I not have seen it before? You're dense, remember? _He shook off that last thought. _Boy, I think I'm starting to like her like her. But is it too late now. Could I try to reason with her? I wonder where she is anyways..._

Arnold sat up from his bed and put the pink book back in the closet. He looked for his jacket and once he found it, he put it on. He was going to try to find her, wherever she may be. Even though it's late, he's going to look for her, even if it takes him all night.

Out in the cold, Helga was going wherever she could. She didn't want to be home right, she just wanted to be alone. Anger was subsiding from her and sadness took over. Her secret was out and Arnold was the one to find out even if he did steal it. _I guess he really hates me, maybe that's why he took my stuff. He just plain hates me and I deserve it, for making him go through my antics. He snapped. Now no one will ever love me for who I am, I guess I should just run away and never come back. _Helga continued walking until she got tired, she made her way over to a bench and laid down on it looking up at the stars. She teared up and started crying.

Walking on the streets, Arnold looked for Helga, she could be anywhere and he knows it. He didn't give up though, he kept walking. He went to Slausen's and peered through the window, but didn't see her anywhere in there. He moved on until he went to the park and looked around but couldn't see her there either. He went down a street and noticed somebody laying on bench. He saw something pink, but couldn't really tell. He got closer before he realized that he found Helga, crying again. All he could feel was guilt again, but also, some feelings about her. He quietly made his way over, hoping not to spook her.

"Helga?"

"Oh great, what the heck do you want Arnoldo? You came here to make fun of me now? You already put me through enough, just get lost and leave me alone."

"No Helga, that's not the reason why I came looking for you."

"Then hurry up and say whatever you want and then leave me alone."

"Helga, I was looking for you because I was worried about you-" he was cut off by Helga.

"Oh you're just saying that, you always worry and try to help everyone out. That's who you are. You only care about my safety and not about me, now beat it!"

"Helga, that's not true. I really do care about you, even though what I did was wrong. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's the truth Helga, honestly."

"Yeah sure, if you really cared about me you wouldn't have done what you did. Now get lost."

"Helga, please listen to me just for once. I'm begging you."

"Alright bucko, get it over with, you have 1 minute."

Arnold sighed, he didn't know how to say this, but he was going to do it...

…...

A.N: I might finish this story sooner that I thought. The next chapter is probably the last one.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!

…...

Chapter 6

Arnold opened his mouth but closed it. He wasn't sure if telling her that he liked her liked her. She might think that he was playing with her emotions and he knew her emotions were not under control. He got the courage and opened his mouth to speak.

"Helga, the reason I came looking for was that I was worried about you and also... I was thinking about the stuff you had about me. I wasn't sure what to think of it first, but now I realize that you pick on me the most because you love me... and I don't mind that... I came here to tell you th... that I like you like you." Arnold sighed.

Helga jerked her head up and looked at Arnold. Did she hear him correctly? Did he just say that he liked her liked her? Helga shook her head and got up from the bench she was laying on.

"Arnold, stop right now. You don't like me like me, you're just saying that to make me feel better, or worse play with my emotions. Just stop Arnold, you hurt me enough" she said and started walking away.

"Helga, it's the truth. Please! Believe me! I know your emotions are not under control but believe me!"

Helga ignored him and continued walking. Arnold followed her then grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. He looked deep into her blue eyes. He now knew how beautiful her eyes were from up close. Helga tried to shove him away but he was in no mood to play around with her. He held on her shoulders tightly.

"Arnold stop it, you don't like me like me. You never did, why are you saying this now all of a sudden, just let me go."

He didn't listen to her. He moved his face closer to hers. Closer and closer his lips were reaching for hers until crashing on them. He kissed her on lips. Helga's eyes bulged out at the sudden kiss. The most hated thing to her at the moment was kissing her. She didn't know what to do except kiss him back more forcefully. They kept kissing until they needed to breathe.

"Does that prove that I like you like you now?" Arnold said with a smirk.

Helga stuttered her words.

"I.. I guess... but why did you do this... I thought you hated... I don't know..."

"Helga I told you, I thought about it. I do have feelings for you and I do like you like you now. This is truth. Doesn't the kiss prove it?

"Sure I guess it does. So you don't actually think I'm weird for having all that stuff about you? I figured it would scare anyone off, even you."

"At first it did, but it didn't bother me after I started reading some of your pink books. I never knew you could right poetry that beautiful. And I'm guessing that parrot was yours, and the book I was reading on the steps in front of the school before you tore the last page out. Did you happen to be Cecile by any chance?"

Helga looked away and blushed.

"Yeah.. that was me... I only pretended to be Cecile so that you would go out with me instead of Ruth."

"And I had a good time with you, I wanted to know who you really were until the real Cecile showed up. Now I know who the Cecile impersonator is."

"So you don't actually hate me?" Helga smiled.

"I don't Helga, I never did in the first place."

"Great, so how the heck did you get into my house?"

"Well me and Gerald-"

"You brought Gerald with you?! Why would you do that. Oh no, he better not say a word about this to anyone!"

"Don't worry Helga, I'll make sure that he doesn't. Anyways, we tried finding a way inside your house, but I found a key after kicking a rock in frustration. So we went inside and started looking for my hat. We went into your room last and searched everywhere. Gerald opened the closet and fainted after what he saw, I fainted as well after looking as well. After we recovered we went back into the closet and put the shrine, pictures and other things into an empty box. Then we took the boxes, locket and red shoe and brought it over to my room."

"Oh man, I could just picture the look on Gerald," Helga said laughing.

Helga wasn't sad or upset anymore. She felt relieved that Arnold actually liked her liked her. Her heart was beating fast. She felt happy and relaxed now. Arnold decided it was getting too late and offered to walk Helga back home. She agreed and they began walking to her house. Once they arrived, Arnold put his hands on her face and reached in for a kiss. Helga kissed back happily.

"Well Football Head, this turned out better than I expected."

"Yeah, I'm glad it did. I was worried you were going to hurt me more after those slaps."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Sorry for slapping you Arnold."

"It's okay Helga. I'll bring your stuff back over tomorrow okay?"

"Sounds good to me."

They kissed once more before saying goodnight. It was a start of a relationship.

…...

A.N: Well this is the end. I was thinking many different outcomes after Helga slapped Arnold. I could have had Helga kidnap Arnold but didn't know where to go from there so I decided on this. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
